


Firmament

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [345]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 15:09:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9613241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Sometimes Abby goes too far.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 04/11/2000 for the word [firmament](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/04/11/firmament).
> 
> firmament  
> The region of the air; the sky; the heavens.  
> The field or sphere of an interest or activity.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #064 MTAC.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Firmament

“Gibbs!” Vance barked. “My office now!”

Gibbs looked at Tony who shrugged in response, not having any idea what Vance was upset about. Gibbs grabbed his coffee and stormed upstairs to get this over and dealt with, so that he could get back to his real job.

As soon as Gibbs walked into Vance's office, not bothering to wait for the secretary to announce him, Vance shoved a folder full of files into Gibbs’ hands. “You deal with this. She’s not backing down and if she goes to SecNav over this it will be all our heads.”

Gibbs blinked. He stared at Vance mystified before realizing that Vance had given him all the information he intended to. Opening up the first file, Gibbs groaned as he headed downstairs.

“We got a case, boss?” Tony questioned as usually when Vance was that annoyed for no reason some highly political case had landed in their lap.

“Nope.” Gibbs grunted continuing to read over the files.

“Then…?” Tony trailed off questioningly.

“We just have one forensic scientist with way too much time on her hands.” Gibbs had seen enough and handed the files off to Dinozzo.

“Dinozzo, read these and then go down and talk Abby out of filling any more requests.” Gibbs ordered.

Turning to McGee, Gibbs continued, “Find any requisition forms filed by Abby related to MTAC on her computer or any other NCIS computer and delete all of them, McGee. Then setup a search to notify us if she tries to complete anymore.” Gibbs growled and stalked off to get more coffee. There was not enough coffee in his system to handle this situation.

McGee looked at Tony who shrugged and turned his attention to the files Gibbs had given him. He groaned as he realized that Abby had put in multiple requests to open MTAC up to the firmament. Didn’t she know that it would invalidate all the security if they did that?

Not looking forward to the discussion, Tony slowly headed down to Abby’s lab with a grim expression on his face. He couldn’t believe that Abby actually thought it was a good idea to open MTAC up to the night sky. He didn’t know how he would talk about out of this, but one thing he did know. He would come up with something. Gibbs was counting on him, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
